generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Shipping
Shipping, abbreviated for "relationships", is a fan pairing of two characters from the series ''Generator Rex''. The method of creating a pairing in a shippings are taking two characters that fans believe to be potential love interests and combining their names. Known Shippings *'Rex '''and '''Circe'- Known as "Cirex" by most fans. Ever since the two first met 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" it was evidently shown that the Rex and Circe had a potential love interest for each other and the two almost kissed. This is probably one of the most popular and known shippings for fans. Unfortunately, Circe had turned on Rex and the two were on opposites sides. While Rex was teamed with Providence, Circe went with The Pack, throughout the series, the two have had clashes every now and then and it was still evident the two had feelings for each other and Rex would always aid her no matter what troubles they ran into 1.15, "What Lies Beneath". Eventually, she quits The Pack and Rex and Circe have a momentary moment where they hold hands. 2.04, "Alliance". Later, Circe joins Rex's old gang and Rex draws a conclusion that Circe and Skywdd are a couple, making him comepletely uncomfortable. Eventually tell her he was okay with it, she told him that they were only friends 2.14, "Hard Target". When Circe sacrificed herself for Rex at one point, she kissed him. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" *'Six '''and '''Holiday'- Known as "Holix" by fans. This is the pairings of the two characters Agent Six and Doctor Holiday. The two are first shown to have a regular friendly relationship, but lately it elevates to much of a romantic level. The two surely joke around and such. In an episode, Doctor Holiday attempts to hold his hand, but Agent Six walks away. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" It's quite obvious that Holiday's attraction for Agent Six might be quite larger than Agent Six himself. For example, she dresses nicely for a party and tries to force a compliment from Agent six. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" In a flashback, it showed how Holiday and Six became close due to Six first discovering Rex. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" When finding Rex (the cure), Holiday gives him a large hug. The two were even shown to be holding hands from what they thought would be the brink of their deaths. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" The two get intensely closer and become to communicate with each other a lot better. At one point when Six was thought to be dead, Holiday did nonstop CPR. When waking up, the two almost kissed before they were interrupted from doing so. At the end of the episode, Six offers to take her out on a date. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" *'Noah '''and '''Claire'- Known to be "Naire". The pairing between these two first came about when Noah first has to take Claire out on a date. Their date goes well until a large E.V.O. that Rex has to take care of interferes. Although their date goes downhill, Claire still sides Noah through it all and doesn't leave him. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Its one of the most known pairings for Noah and one of his first. He even comforts her, for instance he eased Claire's mind due to her claustrophobia. 2.09, "Haunted" *'Rex '''and '''Kenwyn'- Known as "Kex" by most fans. Kenwyn and Rex first met when Kenwyn was only a providence cadet. Their relationship with each other didn't start of so well. The two were practically enemies at one point, but made up with each other in the end because Rex had saved Kenwyn's life after being trampled by a E.V.O. 1.17, "Basic" When graduating, the two had built a slow friendship and Kenwyn only tells Rex that she only wanted to earn his respect. The two continue to work well together. Rex get's covered by a cave-in at one point and this worried Kenwyn greatly, but Rex gets out and the two work their way up. When accomplishing the mission, Kenwyn lies for Rex the same way he previously did for her. The duo are now proud to call each other friends. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" *'Rex '''and '''Cricket'- Known as "Crickex". As said before by Tuck, before Rex had lost his memory and was taken by Providence, the two had a crush relationship with each other. But to be more specific, Cricket had most of the crush while Rex pretended not to notice. It's still evident that Cricket has deep feelings for him and to support this theory, she was the first to notice him when their encounter turned into a battle and was shocked to see him. To stop the attack, she and the group fled from the battle. Later on, when making amends she would always look at him and blush whenever he looked back at her. 1.12, "Rabble" *'Rex '''and '''Annie'- Known as''' "Annex". Rex and Annie are first introduced to each other through Noah when he and they were going on a double date to Noah's prom. Throughout episode Annie and Rex started off roughly due to her paranormal clumsiness, but Rex still stood around. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" At one point, Rex and Annie still seem to be good friends and she hugs or hides behind him in fear whenever something scary happens. Although they're close, Rex is still paranoid about her clumsiness which he thinks as bad luck. 2.09, "Haunted" *'''Rex and Breach- Known as "Brex". This pairing originated when the episode "Breach" aired, and it is centered around Breach's possessive feelings towards Rex. 1.08, "Breach" Although Rex does not return any affection of that sort towards Breach, it is later seen that he genuinely wants to help Breach, and is seen hugging her at the end of the episode. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" *'Circe '''and '''Skwydd'- Known as Cirwydd. The implication that Circe and Skwydd could've been potential love interests was first drawn when Circe joined Rex's old gang in Hong Kong. Although they did only claim to be friends, Rex saw it otherwise. They appeared to sit beside each other when eating out, training with fighting styles, and sharing a great sense of humor with one another. *'Kenwyn '''and '''Skwydd'- Known as Kenwydd, '"Lost Weekend" *'Rex '''and '''Beverly- Known as Rexerly, "A Family Holiday" *'Tuck '''and '''Cricket'- Known as 'Tucket, '"Hard Target" References }} Category:Watercooler